


The Legend of Loud: Breath of the Wild

by Litten123



Series: The Legend of Loud [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litten123/pseuds/Litten123
Summary: What started out as a normal day quickly becomes the apocalypse. Loud House and The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild crossover.





	1. The Legend of Lank.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was originally on Fanfiction.net. There are a few differences from the original story and this. This version will be alternating between first person past tense and third person, as I feel I write better that way.

A boy walked around the mountain, his massive body making it a bit harder to move around.

Even in the hottest conditions, the boy kept a straight face.

He didn't care that his maroon tunic was bursting into flames, for he needed to talk to the ruler.

Soon, a brown rock with a mouth was telling him everything necessary to survive the Insane Animal, a large cyborg gecko.

"Are you still listening, Lank?"

Lank blinked.

"Good! So anyways, the Giant Lizard Beast is attacking the city! Are you listening still, Lank?"\

Lank blinked his beady eyes every time the rock asked if he was listening.

With the new information, Lank headed inside the Insane Animal's mouth.

* * *

A bright light illuminated Lincoln's face. It came from the TV.

Lincoln turned towards the fourth wall, noticing the reader.

"Oh, hi. Wondering what I'm doing? Just playing a game. It's called Lank's Legend: Inhale and Exhale of the Wilderness. It's about a kid, Lank, who explores the world, collecting items to defeat the villain, Gary. It's super popular now!"

Lynn entered the living room, noticing Lincoln playing the game.

"Oh, cool! You're playing IaEoTW? Have you collected the Legendary Sword in the Rocky Forest?" asked Lynn, peering over his shoulder.

"Rocky Forest? Where's that?" asked Lincoln, still focused on the TV.

"Okay, go to the Large Plateau..." She explained how to get to the forest, miming out her words.

Lank walked up to the giant rock, pulling the sword out of the soft earth.

"Just like that! It makes it easier to beat the Flashes." Lynn sat down next to her brother, wanting to see what he would do with the sword.

By this point, his sisters, sans Lori, Leni, Lisa, and Lily, had gathered around their brother.

"I can't believe you're taking the easy way!" shouted Lana.

"Like you even took the hard way." sneered Lola.  
"I did! I've beaten Lightningflash, Flyflash, Flameflash, and Oceanflash and I still don't have the Legendary Sword!" bragged Lana.

"I've done that and completed the Champion's Music!" bragged Lola back.

The twins glared at each other.

"Have you done hard version?" asked Lana.

"N-No... Have you?"

"Uh-huh! Did you complete the game?"

"Yep! How 'bout 100%?"

As the twins' argued in the background, Lincoln refocused on the game.

Lightningflash turned out to be no match for the Legendary Sword.

The Louds cheered at the defeat of the great foe.

Lincoln prepared for the fight with the final boss.

The boss could strike fear into the hearts of the fearless, make the brave run away like cowards, make the strongest seem like babies.

It went by the terrifying name of...

Clammy Gary.

It lived in a red minivan with 'Free Candy' spray-painted on the side.

Lank quivered in his boots as he slowly went towards the minivan.

* * *

"LINCOLN-Have you beaten Gary?" asked Rita, noticing her son barely awake.

"Yeah. I'm completing the Champion's Music." Lincoln yawned. His sisters had gone upstairs to sleep.

Rita thought about grounding him... before realizing something. "Well, you're lucky it's your winter break." She left for work.

Lincoln yawned again, rubbing his eyes.

_Maybe playing for 5 hours straight wasn't the best idea..._

Lincoln closed his heavy eyelids, letting himself fall into the comforting embrace of sleep.

Only to be awakened by one of his sisters.

"LINCOLN!" yelled Lori.

"Wha?" He opened his eyes.

"You were literally taking up the whole couch! Anyways, why were you sleeping? It's already 8... wait." Lori looked at the TV. "You were literally playing that stupid game again, weren't you?"

"It's not stupid! It's very complex with an even more complex and fascinating story!"

"Sure." Lori rolled her eyes.

"Lori, why aren't you into LoL?" asked Lincoln.

"I-what's that noise?" Lori looked around.

She had heard a low rumbling.

A rock broke through the ceiling, around Lori's height. It landed near the couch.

"Get the others to the basement!" Lori pushed Lincoln as she ran upstairs.

Lincoln got the family pets and took them to the basement.

He heard more rocks falling into the house.

_Hopefully, Lori and the others are okay... maybe I should-_

A rock the size of Lincoln landed near the entryway, scaring Lincoln into running further down the stairs.

He started hearing howling wind, becoming even more scared for him and his family's lives.

Thunder joined the clash of sounds as Lincoln ran down the seemingly endless stairs.

He soon heard heavy rain, splashing against the broken house.

He finally reached the hard, stone ground.

Lincoln realized he was no longer holding the pets. He promptly face-palmed.

His face was once again illuminated by a bright, orange light.

He removed his hand from his face to look at the source of the light.

There were eleven stone containers lined up, each covered in curvy orange lines.

Upon closer inspection, the orange was protected by glass.

Lincoln ran his finger against the middle one.

_When did these get here? Why are there eleven?_

The cover of each container was glass, allowing Lincoln to see the white glossy inside.

The cover suddenly opened, and Lincoln could feel himself being split into hundreds of blue lines.

He screamed, but no one heard.

The container became filled with glowing, blue goo.

The glass cover shut.

Soon, Lincoln's sisters would suffer the same fate.

* * *

 "Z... z..." The middle container let out a soft snoring sound.

"MASTERS, ONE HUNDRED YEARS HAVE PASSED. PLEASE, EXIT." A robotic voice from the containers spoke.

Lincoln reassembled from the blue lines, his sisters followed suit. The containers dissolved into blue lines.

The boy rubbed his eyes.

_Hmm? Oh, hi Lincoln. Yes, you could call me a voice in your head, or you could take me as I am. A computer._ spoke a feminine voice in Lincoln's head.

Lincoln blinked, dazed and tired from the reassembling.

_Did they say one hundred years?_

Lincoln stood up, dismissing the thought.

_Probably just my imagination._

He noticed the rest of his sisters rubbing their eyes or yawning.

"That was a nice nap... but a weird dream." Lana noticed her twin surrounded by mice. "Lola? I didn't know you liked sleeping with my mouse buddies!"

"Ew. I would never. Anyways, did we fall asleep down here? Is the house okay?" Lola gasped, "ARE MY PAGEANT TROPHIES OKAY!?"

"It wasn't a dream?"

"Most likely not. If I recall, the last time we were fully conscious was right before we saw these containers." Lisa looked at a container.

"Huh. What time is it?" asked Lana.

_ 9:17 AM. _

Lincoln wondered if he had gone insane, yet he still gave out the answer, "9:17 AM."

Lola mumbled about her other possibly ruined items.

"My tiaras... my dresses... my makeup..."

"We were unconscious for an hour? I hope Bobby too worried about why I didn't do our 9 AM call..." Lori brought out her phone.

"Huh... that's weird. My phone's on low battery."

"How did we even get unconscious?" asked Lynn.

The siblings shrugged, they themselves unsure.

"Wait a minute... if the house was, like, being hit by meteors... then what will Mom and Dad come home to? They'll be, like, totes furious!" Leni realized.

Lana's eyes went wide.

"W-what if... the storm wasn't just near us? What if it hit..." Lana didn't want to finish the sentence.

"Let's not worry about that now. Let's just... look at the damage. Besides, I need a charger." said Lori, standing up and going upstairs.

"Precisely. I need to confirm if my experiments are unharmed." Lisa stood up, heading up with Lori.

Lola headed to the stairs.

"I need to see my room! MY PAGEANT CAREER COULD BE RUINED!" screamed Lola as she ran upstairs.

"Wait! What if the storm's still happening?" asked Lincoln.

"Then we head back down here, brah. Anyways, I need to check my room. I left my instruments there." Luna headed upstairs

"Oh! I need to check on Mr. Coconuts! And the rest of my comedy gear!" Luan ran upstairs.

"My pets! IZZY! HOPS!" Lana ran upstairs, yelling her pets' names.

"My lucky charms! I'll easily lose without those!" Lynn ran upstairs.

Lucy simply faded upstairs.

"My fabrics! I was working on a new design!" Leni ran upstairs, leaving only Lincoln and Lily.

"Well, I'm not going up there! It could be-" Lincoln remembered something he left in his room. Something very important to him.

"BUN-BUN! Uh-I mean... my 500-piece spaceship!"

"Teddy!"

"Exactly!"

Lincoln went upstairs with Lily.

* * *

 

The Louds stared at the kitchen.

Asides from the large, gaping hole and slight flooding, the kitchen was fine.

What the Louds were focusing on was in the kitchen.

Three red creatures, around Lynn's height. They had pig snouts, a horn, beady yellow eyes, floppy ears, and claws. They all carried wooden bats that were horribly carved. They all were hunched over.

The Louds went around the monsters, Lisa and Lana looking in wonder.

_Did these creatures appear as a result of the chaos? Or were they lured out in the open by it? Whatever the reason, I need to come back here, with protective equipment, and study them! They could be a major scientific discovery! I wonder if they will name it after me..._

_I wonder if they would make good pets..._

The Louds ran to there respective rooms, checking on their items.

* * *

 

"WHERE'S BUN-BUN?" Lincoln frantically looked around the room for his beloved toy, throwing and pushing aside items that weren't Bun-Bun.

One barely missed Lily's head. She had been placed on his bed.

His room's ceiling had collapsed, leaving a layer of broken plaster on the floor.

"Bun-Bun? No... Bun-Bun? No..."

Lincoln fell on his knees, shaking his fists.

"BUUUUUN-BUUUUUN!"

* * *

 

Lisa sighed, rubbing her temple.

Her room had been left with several large holes in the ceiling.

And of course, her experiments were destroyed, leaving a hole where they were once placed.

As for her test mice, they were either crushed by a small rock, a sight at which Lisa slightly gagged at, or hopefully ran away.

Lily's crib and her bed were in pieces, covered in rocks.

_Oh. Lily... I suppose she would want her toy bear._

And so, she stared searching for Lily's bear.

* * *

The twins' room had experienced the most damage, with the outer wall a ceiling collapsed.

The beds were destroyed, along with Lola's trophy case and Lana's animal tanks.

Luckily for Lana, she had forgotten that Hops had been in her pocket.

Unluckily for both of the twins, most of their possessions were destroyed.

They teared up, Lana heading to the area where the tanks were, now covered in broken glass and a red substance, and Lola heading to her destroyed trophy case, now split in half, showing several broken trophies.

"M-my trophies... three years of work... hard work... just... broken."

"M-my pets... I never got t-to say g-goodbye..." Lana sniffled, Hops trying to comfort her by licking her face.

The twins burst into tears.

* * *

 

In Lynn and Lucy's room, a large hole was in the ceiling and ground, the holes being parallel to each other.

"Oh no. My poetry book." Lucy simply threw the ripped-up book in the hole.

Lynn however, was hyperventilating.

All of her lucky charms. Destroyed.

"What do I do what do I do I don't know what to do what to do..."

Lucy almost chuckled at the sight of her sister curling up.

_Poor Lynn... she's so miserable without her little charms. Too bad. She's as horrible as the rest of them._

* * *

"Well, _wooden_ you know it, Mr. Coconuts is okay! Good thing I left him on the bed!"

Luna groaned. Not just because of her sister's pun, but because her drum set and acoustic guitar were crushed under a giant rock.

"At least I still have my axe," she mumbled.

Her axe was on her bed.

Luckily, the beds were basically untouched.

* * *

Lori and Leni were frozen.

Their room was in almost perfect condition, save for a few messy bed sheets, but that only slightly surprised them.

What shocked them was the fact that a  _balding old man_ was in Lori's bed, sleeping!

"Oh, hi girls." The man waved.

Leni fainted.

Lori shrieked.

 


	2. The Legend Begins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lori and Lynn talk to the old man, Lincoln, Luan, and Luna comfort the twins.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Lori jumped back.

A small, old, black man was on her bed. He had a long, grey beard, was hunched over, and was bald. He wore a cloak made of various dark fabrics stitched together. He had circular black glasses.

He looked at her, waving.

"Why hello, miss. How was your-"

Lynn and Lucy ran-well, Lynn dragging Lucy-up behind Lori. "Lori! We heard you screaming and..." Lynn stared at the old man, mouth slightly opening.

Lucy took the opportunity to leave.

"Wha... who  _are_ you!?" asked Lynn.

"I'm-"

She walked up to the man, "What are you doing in our house!?"

"I-"

She grabbed him by the cloak, "And  _why_ are you in my sister's bed!?"

"Why, I live here!"

Lynn and Lori stared at the man, Lynn's mouth hanging open again, Lori tilting her head.

_Is... is he serious? Is he fucking insane?_

Lynn took a deep breath, rubbing her temple. "Listen, creep. I asked some simple, yet serious, questions. I want simple, yet serious, answers.  _Why. Are. You. In. Our. House?_ "

The man gulped, wondering if she would believe him.

"... b-because... th-the... owners... th-the former residents... have been unavailable." said the man, sweating.

"Huh?" Lynn and Lori tilted their heads.

"Unavailable? But we're literally right here."

"Yeah! And Mom and Dad are just at work!"

The man stared at them, squinting.

"... you and the fainted girl look familiar... especially the lovely lady." The man clicked his tongue, pointing finger guns at Lori.

"Ew." Lori stepped back.

"... what?" Lynn dropped the man.

_Did this creep hit his head on a rock, or something? Or is he just trying to lie to me?_

Lynn assumed the latter. She tightened her grip on the old man's shirt, glaring into his eyes. His pupils shrunk.

"Do. Not. Joke. With. Me. When. I. Am. Angry" she said, shaking the man with each word. "Now tell me the truth!" she spat at the old man.

The man started hyperventilating.

Lynn dropped the old man, pulling back her fist.

Lori thought about the situation.

On one hand, this was just an old man.

On the other hand, this old man was just hitting on her.

Yet on the other hand... Lynn could very easily kill the old man...

But on the other hand, he was in her bed.

Yet once again on the other hand... she could get information from the man with the threat of Lynn beating him to a pulp.

Lori grabbed Lynn, who let out a screech, throwing her fist forward.

Lynn was wondering why the man wasn't bleeding on the floor until she realized that her sister was holding her.

"Let me go!" Lynn squirmed in her sister's grip.

"Listen, you better tell us everything. Now. Unless you want my sister to go ballistic on you," Lori told the old man in a stern tone while struggling to hold Lynn.

The man nodded, standing up.

"Come here, girls." He sat on Lori's bed, patting the space next to him.

Lori sat across from the man, still holding a fuming Lynn.

"I guess I shall start with my name."

...

"Which is...?" asked Lori.

The room shook slightly, confusing the sisters.

The man stared out the window, pupils shrunken once again.

His breathing quickened.

"...umm..."

"She's weakening. She can't keep the barrier up much longer."

The man turned towards Lori and Lynn.

"The world is in great danger, children. A beast named Calamity Ganon is about to escape from Hyrule Castle. The princess's barrier won't hold much longer. I can guide you off the plateau... right after I rest." The man collapsed onto the bed, snoring.

Lori and Lynn stared in confusion.

"Hyrule? Princess? Plateau?"

"... of course. He's fuckin' delusional."

"Lynn, language."

"Lori, the younger sibs aren't in here... actually... where did Lucy go?" Lynn looked around the room.

"Well, yeah... but the walls are thin!"

"... I guess. But why were me and Lucy the only ones who came? I would've thought that they'd be worried about screaming... I guess the others were really sad."

"There's something wrong with the others?"

"Oh, you didn't hear them? Well, you see..."

* * *

 Luan opened the door.

The twins were on the floor, covered in cuts, hugging each other and sobbing. They were surrounded by broken glass, blood, and splinters of wood.

She stared at them for several seconds.

"I-I'll get some bandages," she finally said, running to Lisa's room.

* * *

"Lisa! I need-..."

Lisa was on the ground, already holding a first aid kit. It was in a clear plastic container.

"I suppose you will need this?"

Luan nodded, grabbing the box by its handle.

* * *

 Luna and Lincoln had gathered near the door. Lincoln had dried tears on his cheeks.

"Lola? Lana?" Luna mumbled, slowly opening the door, peeking inside.

"Move." Luan pushed through the siblings.

The older siblings' mouths were agape. They simply stared at the sight.

Luan started bandaging the twins.

"A-are you okay?" said Lincoln after a few seconds of silence.

"NO!" the twins shouted back.

The twin's explanations overlapped.

"MY PETS ARE DEAD! And I didn't even get to say goodbye!" Lana sniffled as Hops came out of her pocket. "Well... except you." Lana pat her best friend, still sniffling.

"My trophies are ruined, my ribbons are ruined, my trophy case is ruined, my dresses are ruined, my tiaras are ruined..." Lola continued to count ruined things on her hands, eventually shouting "YEARS OF WORK! RUINED!"

"Listen..." Luan crouched near Lola, "-just because you've lost almost everything doesn't mean that you can't get it back... you still have your skills... and a tiara... and I'm sure Leni can fix up your dress. And we can get new dresses."

Lola rubbed her nose, "O-okay... but... it'll take forever... and we don't have that much money..."

Luan hugged her sniffling sister, "It'll be okay."

At the same time, Lincoln and Luna crouched near Lana.

"Well... you still have Hops, don't you?" asked Lincoln.

Lana nodded a bit. "Yeah... but everyone else... El Diablo.... Izzy... Bitey... Brad... Slippy... Slidey... Chuckie... Lizzy... Mr. Guana... Liza..." Lana slowly started sobbing heavily, still mumbling the names of her deceased pets.

Lincoln bit his lip, realizing that he may have made the situation worse.

"Um... look, Lana... it's okay for you to cry. They were all your buddies. So, let it all out." Luna hugged Lana. Lincoln decided to do the same.

The five siblings sat there, the twins still sniffling and crying.

* * *

"Wait, so they went to Lincoln, Lola, and Lana's rooms?"

Lynn nodded, "I mean... I guess we should probably help them."

"Well, let's get to them!" Lori started heading out the door.

Before Lynn could answer, a low-pitched shriek shook the house, piercing through the sisters' ears.

The sisters covered their ears, clenched their teeth, and tightly closed their eyes.

"Huh?" Leni slowly sat up, before immediately covering her ears.

"Agh! What's making that noise!? It's making my ears bleed!" asked Lynn.

"What!?" asked Lori.

"I said-"

The shriek stopped, leaving a ring in the sisters' ears.

They lowered their arms.

"I said; what's making that noise! Or, what was making that noise?"

"... I'm not sure. Hold on."

Lori peeked through her window.

What she saw shocked her.

"L-Lynn? Can you check this out? I need to see if I'm literally dreaming."

"Um... okay." Lynn shrugged, walking towards the window.

"Wait, what should Lynn check out?" Leni followed out of curiosity.

The sisters simply stared at the scene.

They didn't see a single house, instead there was a large forest.

Leni frowned. "What happened to the neighborhood?" The teenager teared up. "D-did they not like us? Did they move? With their houses?"

Lori rolled her eyes out of instinct. "Of course they didn't, Leni."

"Oh... then what happened?"

"... I'm not sure." "Yeah, that makes sense. Plus, they like totes wouldn't be open when rock are-"

Leni gasped, remembering the events from earlier something. "Is the town safe!?" She teared up. "W-what if... it w-was... d-destroyed.. by th-the rocks?" 

Lori bit her lip.

It did seem a bit reasonable.

_N-no... it can't be... that would mean... everyone I know is gone..._

"No way. If that's what destroyed it, then where's all of the rubble?" said Lynn, pointing towards the forest.

"... in the forest?" Leni reasoned.

Lynn thought about this.

_Crap... she could be right..._

_Wait, how did a forest get there in the first place?_

_What was up with those meteor-things?_

_What happened to everyone?_

_... maybe if we check... I'll get some sort of answer._

_Yeah. Outta here first, ask questions later._

"L-look," a slightly nervous Lynn started, heading towards the door, "-let's just go outside and survey the area."

"Like, okay. But I don't know how you survey area. Don't you, like, need to ask questions for that? Can area even talk?"

"Not that type of survey, Leni." Lori headed outside, Leni following suit, still a bit confused.

* * *

 The five siblings headed out of Lola and Lana's room. Luan and Luna carried Lola and Lana respectively.

Lola had dried tears on her face, Lana was still crying.

At the same time, Lori, Leni, and Lynn headed through the hallway.

"Hi, girls," Lincoln greeted, waving his hand slightly. "What've you been up to?"

"Oh, nothing much. There was, like, a creepy guy in Lori's bed, but he fell asleep, I guess. Now we're just checking if the neighborhood's okay." Leni went down the stairs, along with Lori and Lynn.

 The siblings hadn't considered what happened to the town.

Lola slowly started to cry, hugging Luan.

Lana cried harder, gripping Luna's shirt, blowing her nose every few seconds.

_... I can change later._

Lincoln tried to avoid thinking about his friends' fates, only to fail five seconds after starting.

Luan and Luna tried to comfort their little siblings, yet they too couldn't help thinking of everyone they could have lost.

After a few seconds, Lincoln started heading downstairs.

"Where're ya goin'?" asked Luna.

"Downstairs. I'm going to see the neighborhood." Lincoln continued downstairs.

"... th-that sounds like a-a nice idea... th-then we can see i-if everyone's s-safe," said a sniffling Lola.

Luan thought about it.

"... Yeah. It does. Hopefully everyone's safe..."

She went downstairs with Lola.

After a few seconds, Luna followed with Lana.

* * *

 Lisa creaked open her door, peeking through the opening.

"Well, youngest sibling, would it be in your interest to observe the area in front of the house?"

"... Goo goo!"

"I see."

Lisa fully opened her door, allowing Lily and herself to leave. They both headed down the stairs, Lily carefully falling down with each step.

* * *

Lucy appeared in front of the staircase.

** _"Well, well, well... they've already gotten this far_ _._ _"_ **

"Heh. Why wouldn't they? They're a fairly smart bunch."

** _"Yes... yes... that is why you must do everything in your power to stop them."_**

"Of course." Lucy nodded.

** _"... Listen, Lucy. You know what your family has done. You must not feel for them, understand? That will only hinder us. Do not listen to their lies."_ **

Lucy stared at the floor, nodding slowly.

She went down the stairs.

* * *

 The siblings, sans Lily, were currently trying to pull open the door when Lucy came downstairs.

The door had a mysterious blue eye symbol on it. The eye had three triangular eyelashes and shed a single tear. The sclera and pupil matched the color of the door.

The siblings had gotten into a line and started pulling on each other. Lily sat on the small couch in the living room.

The moment Lucy touched the floor of the room, the eye started to glow.

"Huh?" said the siblings.

The door flew open, swinging the line towards the dining room. Some Louds hit the wall, some flew into the dining room.

"Uuugh," they moaned in pain.

Lucy simply stared at what was outside of the door, her siblings slowly joining.

They didn't see a single house, only the forest. The house itself seemed to be perched on a ledge. The ledge itself seemed to lead to a higher point off to the left. The higher point appeared to have a single oak tree, no bigger than the house. In the distance, they could spot a castle, surrounded by a dark cloud.

For a few seconds, there was silence.

Then, a noise was heard.

This noise could rival the screech that was heard. It could rival the sound of a jet engine. It could rival the sound of a volcanic eruption.

This sound brought a new meaning to the word loud.

This sound was a simple:

_"WHAT!?"_

"What the _fffffffffffreak_  happened!?"

"Where  _are_ we!?"

"How did this happen!?"

A chorus of questions filled the air as the Louds left the house, Lily crawling after them.

"Oh-ho-ho! I see you have a lot of questions!"

The old man glided down to the edge from Lori's window. He used a red cloth around his size with a green and yellow stripe on each end. A white crescent motif with two 'E' shaped wings was on the middle. Two long sticks were attached to the edges. Two wooden bows connected the sticks.

"You again!?" shouted Lori and Lynn, glaring at the man.

"Hi! Sorry about fainting earlier! I was just surprised!" Leni smiled and waved at the man. He waved back.

The rest of the Louds stared at the man in confusion.

"Ho-ho-ho! I suppose you are wondering who I am?"

The Louds nodded.

They stared at each other for a few seconds.

"... well, Santa Claus?" asked Lynn.

"Oh. You expected an answer?"

The Louds groaned.

"Ho-ho! I love to jest! Any-who, see you later!" The old man turned towards the cliff.

"Wait!" Lori stepped forward.

The man turned. "Yes, beautiful?" He gave a toothy grin.

'Ew's and 'weirdo's were said throughout the family.

Lori gave him a disgusted look. "Okay, first, gross. Second, do you know where we are?"

The man beckoned them towards the tree.

Lori simply groaned and followed along, the rest following her.

Once they reached the tree, the man stretched his hand over the edge.

"Take a look and guess."

The Louds did.

What they saw left them with their mouths wide open.

The lush forest.

The green hills.

The plains with flowers and trees scattered around them.

The shimmering lakes.

The rushing rivers.

A volcano emitting thick, black smoke.

Mountains, topped with snow.

The ominous castle, surrounded by a black cloud.

The sun, piercing through every thin cloud in the bright blue sky.

And the Louds, after taking in this lovely sight...

... fired a barrage of questions at the old man.

Little did they know, this would be the start of a grand adventure.

_The Legend of Loud: Breath of the Wild._


	3. Into the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Louds enter the forest where the old man is.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!?"

"DID YOU DO SOMETHING!?

The man stepped back, holding his hands up. "Now now girls... calm down... I can answer your questions in a short while."

The Louds continued to yell.

"ANSWER ME!"

"I WILL NEVER CALM DOWN!"

"We aren't all girls!"

The old man sighed, sitting down.

The yelling continued for several more minutes, only stopping due to the Louds' voices wearing out.

"So," the old man looked up, "I suppose you are looking for answers?"

The Louds aggressively nodded.

"Heh... all right. If you're ready to listen to the ramblings of an old fool... then fine." The man stood.

"We are currently on the Great Plateau, the birthplace of Hyrule. You may have known it as Royal Woods."

"Wait- _what!?_ Royal Woods doesn't look like this! And it's definitely not in Hyrule!" said Luna, voice slightly recovered.

"Yeah! What Royal Woods are you talkin' about!?" shouted Lynn.

"Royal Woods, Michigan."

"... then there must be two Royal Woods in Michigan!"

"Incorrect, fifth eldest sister." Lisa straightened her glasses. "There is only one in Michigan's entirety. Although, I too am puzzled by our surroundings. I've never heard of this 'Hyrule'." said Lisa as she put a hand to her chin.

"But... but... wait, yeah! What is Hyrule!?"

"What  _is_ Hyrule? Hyrule is simply a kingdom. A kingdom of ages past, and a kingdom that will last years into the future."

"... okay? But... if, like, we're in Royal Woods... then what happened?" asked Leni.

"I'm afraid that now is not the time for that question... it is the time to eat. If you need me, I'll be in the Forest of Spirits, over there." The old man stood up, pointing towards the large forest near the ledge.

"Hey! Answer us!" Lynn reached towards the man, who glided off.

Lynn growled, the rest of the Louds groaned. She started gazing down the cliff, grabbing the edge and slowly trying to to find her footing.

"Lynn, what are you literally doing?" Lori crossed her arms.

"Going after that weird guy! He's our only source of answers!" the athlete continued finding her footing.

"Well, yeah... but we that doesn't mean that you should go climb down dangerous cliffs!" Lori pointed to the cliff.

"Well how else are we gonna leave?" Lynn crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow.

"Um..." Lori scanned the area.

"She's got a point," Lincoln pointed out, "The only way down is, well, _down_." He pointed to the cliff.

"Uh... then we aren't heading down the cliff! Who says we need to leave?"

"... no one, I guess." Lynn scratched the back of her head, pulling herself up. "But the answers! What happened to Royal Woods?"

"We don't need them. The most important thing is making sure everyone is safe. What makes you think that we can all make it down a real cliff? And what about Lily!? Who's going to carry her? I'll tell you-NO ONE! She could fall off-"

"Okay, I get it, Ms. Safety-Pants. We'll just stay inside until we run out of food. Once we run out, since we aren't leaving this place, we'll starve to death!" Lynn threw her hands up... before realizing that

"But..." Lori sighed. "Okay."

"Great... you can give me Lily, if you want. No one else's gonna hold her. Besides, I'm really good at this."

Luan immediately handed over Lily.

Lynn climbed down.

"Well? Who's next?" asked Lori.

Lana decided to go, steadily climbing down.

The siblings looked at each other.

"... Um... so who's going next?" asked Leni.

"Why don't you?" Lola gave Leni a small push, barely moving her.

"I mean... why doesn't Luna, like go?"

Luna's eyes widened. "Me? Uh... see, sis... maybe Luan should go before me. She's good at this kind of stuff." She stepped back.

This went on for some time, one sibling asking another sibling to climb before them, and that sibling asking the next.

Eventually, Lisa was asked to climb.

"Um..." Lisa looked around. "Why don't our eldest siblings go first? Starting with the eldest, then eventually to the youngest... or rather, second youngest."

The younger siblings-including Lincoln-nodded, along with Luan.

Lori sighed, walking over to the cliff.

She bit her lip as she looked off the cliff edge.

Her siblings waved at her from the bottom... except for Lucy.

_Lucy? When did she get there?_

Lori figured that she would have to keep a tab on her sister.

The cliff seemed almost twice as big than her house.

Lori gulped, soon lowering to the ground.

She grabbed the edge, slowly moving her body to the cliff wall.

"I...  I got this..." Lori attempted to assure herself, failing.

She slowly started to climb down.

Her worried siblings looked on.

"... maybe this was a bad idea," mumbled Lincoln.

Leni had poorly hid behind the tree. Luna bit her lip. Luan pulled at her shirt.

Eventually, Lori reached the ground, breathing heavily.

The siblings looked at Leni's hiding spot.

"Leni, it's your turn," said Luna.

"I'm not Leni! I'm a tree!"

Luna pulled Leni away from the tree.

Leni gulped, slowly climbing down.

Eventually, all the siblings climbed down, albeit scared.

By the time they were done, it was late in the afternoon.

"See? That wasn't so bad!" Lynn pat Lori on the back.

"Yes it was," Lori replied.

The Louds entered the forest, traveling through it until reaching a giant log.

This log was completely hollow. Part of it had set into the ground.

The Louds started to travel inside, only for Lana to stop.

"Whoa... what's that?" Lana pointed to... seemingly nothing, at least to the other siblings.

Lana, however, saw a thick light tan stem, sticking out of the ground. A leaf was on the end of it

She came closer to it, only for it to disappear.

It reappeared a short distance away.

Lana chased after it.

"Lana, what are you doing?" asked Lori.

"Chasing the thing!"

Every time Lana came close to the stem, it disappeared and reappeared, only for her to chase after it again.

This continued until she reached the log's end, where once she came close, a creature appeared.

The creature was around her size. It shared the same color as the stem. It wore a leaf mask with three holes where eyes and a mouth would be. The mask covered its entire face. It had pointy ears and stubby arms and legs. It carried a stick in each hand.

Doing a little dance, the creature said: "Hee hee hee! You found... oh... you aren't Hestu... you aren't a child of the forest either! How can you see me?" The creature had a very high pitched voice.

"You mean... I'm not supposed to see you?"

"No no no! But I guess it's a nice surprise! Take this!"

The creature handed her a small golden 'seed'. It was shaped similarly to a drop of water. it had a very distinct smell, one Lana found slightly familiar.

"Uh... thanks? What is it?"

"It's a Korok Seed! Oh-oh-oh! Can you give to Hestu? Thanks!" The creature disappeared, leaving Lana slightly confused.

Her siblings came up to her.

"Mind tellin' us who you were talking to?" asked Luna.

"... I don't know... but they gave me this." Lana held up the Korok Seed.

The siblings inspected the seed.

"What is that?"

"Why does it smell weird?"

"Where did you get this from?"

"It's a Korok Seed. I got it from... a thing. I don't know what it was, but it said to return it to 'Hestu'... but I don't know what that is either. So... I'll just keep it." Lana placed the seed in her pocket.

 _"I believe your sister had an interaction with a Korok,"_ the voice in Lincoln's head stated.

_Okay, what are you?_

_"Like I said before, a computer." _

_Why are you in my head?_

_"Your question will be answered in due time." _

_Can you answer it now?_

_..._

_Fine._

The siblings continued through the forest, hoping to eventually find the old man.

Unfortunately for them, their venture would last deep into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the abrupt end. It's just that since I probably wouldn't be done  
> with the full chapter before New Year's Eve, I decided to use the rest of what  
> was planned for this chapter for Chapter 4. That part hasn't actually been written yet, so it's probably best to release it like this if I still want to have it out by New Year's.  
> But anyways, merry Christmas Eve!


End file.
